Little Interruptions
by Ally Le Fey
Summary: What if the Fang Gang showed up in Once More With Feeling? Songs would be uh, slightly different... FINALLY UPDATED!
1. It Begins

Summary: What if Angel had showed up during 'Once More With Feeling'? Wait there's nothing for him to sing Evil Grin Oh he'll find something, I'm sure...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a tiny bit of the plot. The song is basically 'Rest In Peace' from the BTVS episode 'Once More With Feeling' sang by the wonderful James Marsters... who I also don't own Sobs

_Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-_

Spike opened the door to his crypt and motioned for Buffy to get out, then he sighed.

"I died  
So many years ago" He turned around and stared lovingly at Buffy, just then a hand came in from the door and smashed Spike's head into the crypt wall.

"You can make **_me_** feel  
Like it isn't so" Angel stepped into the crypt singing and smiled at Buffy, he was then kicked in the shin and began to hop around on one foot while holding his other shin with both hands.

"And why you come to be with **_me_**" Spike paused briefly to push Angel out and slam the door.  
"I think I finally know" Spike was back to singing as if nothing had happened.

"mmm-mmm" Angel sang sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"You're scared   
Ashamed of what you feel  
And you can't tell the ones you love   
You know they couldn't deal" Spike sang as he walked out of the crypt closely followed by Buffy and Angel, who interrupted at this point.

"Whisper in a dead man's ear  
It doesn't make it real" Angel. pointed out and crossed his arms, stepping in front of Spike.

"That's great" Spike side stepped Angel and continued to walk through the cemetery, Buffy still in tow as she watched the two vampires musical duel.  
"But I don't wanna play  
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say" Spike turned around and stared pleadingly into Buffy's eyes.

"And since your only dead to her  
I'm saying stay away" Angel said threateningly, stepping in between them and rudely changed the words to Spike's song.

"Let me rest in peace!" Spike screamed out at the annoying older vampire.

"Let me rest in peace" Angel shot back viciously and Buffy watched in horror.

"Let me get some sleep" Spike mocked a yawn and stared at Angel.

"You can take your love and bury it  
In a hole 6-foot deep" Angel sang back and Spike glared at him and through a glass bottle that smashed against a tomb stone behind Angel, he was changing the words _again_.

"I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my, sweet release  
So let me rest in peace" Spike had once again caught Buffy's eye and he continued to sing.

"You know," Angel started off tauntingly.

"You got a willing slave" Spike sang, quickly cutting Angel off.

"You just love to play the thought  
That she might misbehave" Angel sang and shook his head in mock pity, Spike gave up on that thought of Angel singing the song rig.

.  
"Till you do,  
I'm telling you  
Stop visiting my grave and  
Let me rest in peace" Spike tried to ignore Angel, whom Buffy now stared at, wondering why he was here.

"I know I should go  
But I follow you like a man possessed" Angel sang out while Buffy sighed, quite confused.

"There's a traitor here beneath my breast" Spike pushed Angel, fighting for Buffy's attention.

"And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed" Angel continued his song and stepped towards Buffy.

"If my heart could beat, it would break my chest!" Spike yelled out frantically.

"but _I_ can see you're unimpressed" Angel said sourly and glanced at Spike.

"So leave us be and-" Spike started angrily, changing the words because Angel just had.

"Let me rest in peace!" Angel shouted at him.

"Let me get some sleep!" Spike shouted back, both of them in a furious staring contest.

"You can't take my love and bury it  
In a hole 6-foot deep." Angel shouted competitively, both of them seemed to have forgotten about the poor confused slayer.

"I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release." Spike glared furiously, now extremely pissed off that his song to Buffy had been interrupted.

"Let me rest in peace." Angel added on dully.

"Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace?" Spike screamed out, his voice filling with confusion and anger.

Buffy was running away from the graveyard as fast as she could and both vampires stared after her blankly.

"You're not staying then?" They both asked in unison, not understanding what was wrong with her.

_Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-Mo_

Giggles Hope you liked it!


	2. We'll Never Tell

Authors Note: I figured, the first chapter was fun so why not do another one! Hope you guys like this.

_Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-_

Anya kissed Xander and then sat up.

"This is the man that I plan to entangle  
Isn't he fine?  
My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle  
Vengeance was mine  
But I'm out of the biz  
The name I made I'll trade for his  
The only trouble is...  
I'll never tell" Anya stretched while she sang and then suddenly a brunette walked into the room and put her hands on her hips.

"He is the one he's such wonderful fun  
Such passion and grace  
Warm in the night when I'm right  
In his tight--  
embrace,  
Tight embrace  
I'll never let him go   
The love we've known can only grow  
There's just one thing that--  
No.  
I'll never tell" Cordelia sang out and smiled at Xander, who glanced from Anya to Cordelia in confusion.

"'cause there's  
Nothing to tell!" Xander shouted out in his defense, still wondering what Cordelia was doing in his bedroom.

"She snores." Anya jumped up and pointed accusing at Cordelia.

"She wheezes." Cordy shot back and smirked.

"Say "housework," and she freezes..." Anya commented on Cordelia's snobbishness with her own smirk.

"She eats these Skeezy cheeses  
That I can't describe." Cordelia shoved her finger down her thrown as if to mimic throwing up.

"You talk, she breezes." Anya sang dully, she had heard a lot about Cordelia from Xander.

"She doesn't know  
What please is!" Cordelia had heard a lot about Anya from Willow.

"She almost got mutilated  
by an invisible girl!" Anya randomly picked something and turned to Xander, clearly annoyed.

"The vibe gets kind of scary..." Xander muttered and looked for a good hiding place.

"Like she thinks I'm ordinary." Cordelia tossed her hair and put on a seductive smile.

"Like it's all just temporary?" Anya held up her left hand to show the ring.

"Like her toes are kind of hairy..." Cordelia glanced at Anya's feet and Anya's mouth fell open.

"But it's all very well  
'Cause, god knows,  
we'll never tell!" Xander blurted out, attempting to stop the inevitable murder unfolding before him.

"When things get rough  
she just hides behind her Angel  
Now look she's getting huffy  
'Cause he knows that I know" Anya smiled triumphantly as Cordelia growled and crossed her arms.

"She clings,  
She's needy  
She's also really greedy  
She never–" Cordelia started to say something with a malicious glint in her eye.  
"Her eyes are beady!" Anya quickly cut her off.  
"This is my song,  
Hello? She–" Xander tried to cut in, it was after all supposed to be his song.

"Look at me!  
I'm dancin' crazy!" Anya interrupted with a smirk at Cordelia, who quickly joined in and before long they were both panting.

"You know   
You're quite the charmer." Cordelia offered, turning to Xander.

"My knight in armor!" Anya interjected frantically.

"You're the cutest of the scoobies  
With your lips as nice as rubies  
And your firm yet supple-- Tight embrace." Cordelia smiled and stepped towards Xander.

"He's swell." Anya said affectionately.

"He's sweller." Cordelia said with a sigh and a longing gaze at Xander.

"He'll always be my feller." Anya said protectively and turned to Xander for support.

"That's why I'll never  
Tell her that I'm petrified..." Cordelia admitted and slowly walked away from Anya&Xander.

"I've read this tale  
There's wedding  
Then betrayal  
I know there'll come the day  
I'll want to run and hide." Anya turned the opposite direction that Cordelia was going.

"I lied  
I said it's easy  
I've tried  
But there's these fears I can't quell..." Xander sang softly and looked after Cordelia, he still had some feelings for her.

"Is he looking for a pot of gold?" Cordelia glanced back at Xander.

"Will I look good when I've gotten old?" Anya wondered allowed, quite concerned.

"Would our lives become too stressful  
If I'm never that successful?" Cordelia put her nails on her bottom teeth in worry.

"When I get so worn and wrinkly  
That I look like David Brinkley." Anya stared at her reflection in the window.

"Am I crazy?" Cordelia wondered, as she continued to try and win Xander over.

"Am I dreamin'?" Anya thoughtfully pinched her own arm.

"Am I marrying  
A demon?" Xander called out from his ignored spot in the room.

"We could  
Really raise the beam  
In makin' marriage a hell!" All three of them sang out and turned back to each other.

"So, thank god,I'll never tell!" Cordelia started towards the door.

"I swear  
That I'll never tell." Anya nodded her head surely and walked towards Xander.

"My lips  
Are sealed." Xander added in and walked towards Anya.

"I take the fifth!" Cordelia cried out and pushed the button to the elevator.

"Nothing to see." Xander said unsure of himself.

"Move it along." Anya glared after Cordelia.

"I'll never" Cordelia started and they all finished.

"Tell!"

_Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-_

lol, I enjoyed writing this, hope you enjoyed reading it! Thanks to all my reviewers!


	3. I'M UNDER YOUR SPELL!

Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, yaaaay for him! Awesome director.

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been working on some other stuff, most of my work was song fics and thanks to a new rule or an old one I didn't see... they all got deleted.

_Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-_

Willow and Tara walked through the park giggling. Two guys starting checking Tara out and she began to tease Willow. Once the teasing had ended they spoke softly to one another and Tara began singing.

"I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face" Though Willow looked slightly sad to hear this, Tara didn't look sad at all to say it, she actually looked very happy.

"That doesn't seem so sad, though  
I figure that was your place" A male's voice broke into song and the two girls turned, confused. Oz stood around the tree's a little ways down the park path.

"Now I'm bathed in light" Tara seemed to be ignoring Oz. Tara's voice wavering slightly as she cast a timid look at Oz.

"Something just isn't right" Oz sang slightly annoyed, flashing a grin at Tara. Willow stood in place, watching the scene unfolding before her.

"I'm under your spell" Tara sang, her hips waving from side to side in a dance to her own voice.

"That just couldn't be" Oz said, giving Tara quizzical look while stepping towards her and Willow.

"Is anyone gonna notice me?" Willow sang meekly, trying to draw Tara and Oz's attention away from each other.

"It's magic, I can tell" Tara's attention was back on Willow, her expression loving as the tension faded from it.

"But you set me free  
Brought me out so easily" Oz sang, stepping right next to Tara and reminding them of his last visit, of how his very feelings for Willow effected the transformations. Well this didn't get the right response. Willow took a step back, giving Oz a pained look and Tara swooped down the path to continue her singing.  
"I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air" Tara doted sparkles in the air with her finger tips and she blew a butterfly out of her closed hand. Willow smiled sweetly at her and Oz basked in Willow's smile for a moment, then stopped after quickly remembering he hadn't caused it.

"I took you for granted  
I wish we could go back there" Oz reached out and to caress Willow's cheek, but Tara quickly cupped Willow's hands in her and led her away from Oz.

"But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known" Tara Twirled so her back was to Oz and she held out a tiny green glow in her palm to Willow. Willow cupped her hand over Tara's and a glowing vine of light swirled around their hands, holding them together.

"I'm under your spell" Tara continued as the vine worked its way up their arms. Willow was biting her lip and though her head was facing their hands her eyes traveled up to Tara, and she gave her cute Willow-smile again.

"Nothing I can do" Oz sang crestfallen, watching the Wicca's magic vine represent their love.

"You just took my soul with you" Willow sang softly to Tara and the vine drifted away into the air, forming a sparkling glow around the two of them.

"You worked your charm so well" Oz sang, squinting evilly at Tara. His words could be taken into two contexts right now.

"Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true" Tara sang and the two of them twirled down the path, giggling the whole way.

"You made me believe" Oz sang, glaring at Willow and unconsciously letting anger flow through him. Willow and him were supposed to be forever, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"The moon to the tide  
I can feel you burning inside" Oz followed the two down the path, walking at a steady pace.

"I'm under your spell" Oz hollered after them and Tara glared at him, probably the first time she had even glared in her entire life.

"Surging like the sea" Tara sang, her voice strong as Willow turned towards Oz.

"Wanting you so helplessly" Oz sang, pleading edging his voice as he reached a hand towards Willow.

"I break with every swell" Tara sang frantically, a hand still resting on Willow's shoulder.

"Lost in ecstasy" Oz held back a grin tugging at the corner of his lips, he could feel her again and knew he must be reaching her somehow.

"Encasing my willow tree" Tara sang to Oz, anger quietly fleeting on the edge of her tone. Willow was walking towards Oz.

"You make me com-plete" Tara sang after Willow, making her stop mid step.

"You make me com-plete" Oz sang, desperately trying to reach Willow. He had felt something and he knew she must have.

"You make me com-plete" Tara sang hopefully, Willow was coming back to her.

"You make me–" Oz began but was quickly cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Willow screamed at him and he stood dumb founded.

"W-what?" He asked, quite unsure of what was going on.

"You walked off in the middle of a perfectly good relationship!" Willow sounded quite annoyed.

"B-Willow...I–" Oz started but she cut him off again.

"You packed up without telling me you wouldn't be coming back!" Willow's voice was lowering as Tara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But I did come–" Oz started but Willow held up a hand to silence him, and he stopped talking. Knowing Willow's power if he didn't she could make him.

"You come back and don't even bother to ask if I'm gay!" She seemed to be waiting for his response now. Oz gaped a bit and then narrowed his eyebrows.

"Willow!" He shouted, disbelieving.

"That isn't a typical question!" He shook his head, wondering how on earth she could suspect he would know that.

"Oh sure, blame it on me." She crossed her arms and Tara glanced at them both, not knowing what to do.

"I-you- I DIDN'T BLAME ANYTHING ON YOU!" Oz was getting slightly angry, this was just stupid.

"Well if you really loved me you would have known I was gay." She stomped her foot. Oz blinked, then he blinked again, then he blinked a few more times and stared.

"Will..." He seemed to be looking for the right words.

"Yes Oz?" She asked, her face flushed.

"How on earth does that make any sense?" He blinked again and Willow looked thoughtful.

"It-you-We need to go talk to Giles..." She grumbled and stomped off out of the park.

Oz and Tara exchanged worried looks before following their wiccan love out of the area.

_Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-_

Slightly out of character, slightly lacking the making sense part on Willow's side, but all in all fairly funny... I hope. Review peoples! I'll love you forever! Next I will be redoing 'I've Got A Theory', featuring the Fang Gang and The Scoobies. TTFN!


	4. To many theories

Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, I wanna meet him, I have a few ideas for a new spinoff '_Spike_' Yeah yeah, I'm a crazed Spike fan...

Authors Note: I got this chapter out faster than the last one. Hope you like it!

_Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-_

Willow and Tara sat by the Magic Box's register, Oz leaned against a book case a few feet away. Dawn fiddled with some odd gems behind the desk. Angel stood gloomily in a corner, staring at Buffy sitting on the table, who was staring worriedly from Angel in the corner to Spike sitting on the counter. Xander stood near the entrance with Anya wrapped protectively around his arm and Cordelia glancing at him from her chair next to Gunn. Giles and Wesley were going through their combined findings when Giles suddenly shut the book.

"I've got a theory  
That it's a demon" Giles said squinting his eyes in thought, Gunn stared incredulously at him.

"A dancing demon" Wesley put in triumphantly jabbing his pointer finger into the air, then they both shook their heads.

"No, something isn't right there." They said in unison and both began wiping their glasses, in thought mode.

"I've got a theory   
Some kid was teasing" Cordelia offered helpfully, standing up and spreading her arms out for support.

"And we're all stuck inside  
Her wacky Broadway cliche" Willow added with a big grin and Cordelia nodded happily.

"I've got a theory we should work this out" Gunn said, shaking his head to disregarding what the four of them had decided to call 'theories'.

"It's getting eerie" Spike said glancing around from his spot on the counter.

"What's this cheery  
Singing all about?" Angel mumbled from the corner, unaware he had just become a part of the 'cheery singing' he feared.

"It could be witches" Xander sang, not realizing what he was saying.

"Some evil witches," Oz joined in, glancing at Tara vehemently.

"Which is ridiculous" Xander supplied giving Oz a warning look as Willow stared open mouthed at the two of them.

"'Cause witches," Oz began, flashing a wolflike smirk.

"They were persecuted" Xander said trying to save them by shaking his head shamefully.

"Wicked bad" Oz continued, grinning like a mad man.

"And love the earth" Xander broke free of Anya's grasp and headed towards Oz, trying to catch his attention.

"Such evil power," Oz was about to continued when Xander stepped in front of him, staring hard until a look of realization passed over Oz's face.

"And we'll be over here" The two men said quietly and shuffled over to the corner opposite Angel.

"I've got a theory" Tara said, her eyes lighting up after she got done glaring after Oz.

"It could be bunnies?" Anya offered triumphantly, everyone just stared at her.

"I've got a–" Tara began to continue, timidly trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes" Anya now had an air guitar and a light show, her face was scrunched up dramatically.

"They got them furry legs and little button noses" Buffy said cutely, scrunching her nose and trying to wiggle it.

"And what's with all the carrots?" Anya said annoyed, glowering at Buffy.

"What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?" Gunn questioned Anya and Buffy thoughtfully.

"Bunnies" Buffy started to say defensively.

"Bunnies" Anya said shaking her head disgustedly.

"It must be bunnies" Gunn said shoving his fist into the air, getting caught up in the moment. Everyone stared at Gunn and Anya until Gunn coughed nervously and glanced at Anya.

"Or maybe midgets?" Anya said quietly and began wringing her hands nervously.

"I've got a theory,  
We should work this fast" Xander said in a fearful tone and placed his hands on Anya's shoulders, leading her away from the staring group.

"Because it clearly  
Could get serious  
Before it's passed" Buffy, Willow and Tara sang, exchanging worried looks with each other.

"I've got a theory," Angel said stepping out of the corner and causing many gasps around the room, no one thought he could sing. Spike glowered because he knew Angel couldn't sing, it must have been the stupid spell giving Angel a good voice or something.

"It doesnt matter" Angel said staring from on person to another and many people looked confused, but not Buffy.

"What cant we face if were together?" Buffy said stepped in to help him, walking over to Angel and wrapping her arms around one of his.

"Whats in this place that we cant weather" Willow said, stepping in with a grin to help reassure her weary looking friends.

"Apocalypse?" Gunn offered, giving them all looks as if to say 'crazy people'

" theyve all been there" Dawn said waving her hand dismissively and picking up a green gem.

"The same old gigs" Xander said flashing Dawn a grin, which she warmly returned.

"Why do we care?" Spike said, sounding as if he was supporting them but actually wondering on the inside whether he cared if the world ended right now. He glowered over at Angel, Buffy still at his arm.

"What cant we slew when we get in it?" Anya shouted with a big grin, no one bothered to correct her grammar.

"Ill run it through within a minute" Gunn said, also grinning. Tara glanced eerily at Willow, she didn't like the violent turn this conversation was taking.

"We have to try" Dawn said hopefully, hoping she could become a part of the mission since everyone else was.

"Well pay the price" Xander said holding his head up high, Anya gave him a worried look and hoped the price wasn't too much.

"Its do or die!" Cordy shouted, standing up and walking over to Wesley to shut his book.

"Hey Ive died twice!" Buffy, Angel and Spike sang. Technically Angel and Spike hadn't died twice. But they were undead and that had to count for something.

"What cant we face if were together" Everyone sang strongly, couples glancing at each other lovingly. Buffy glancing up at Angel, who used every ounce of strength not to glance back at her. Spike's gaze boring into Buffy, who was also using all her strength not to glance back at him.

"Whats in this place that you cant weather?" Dawn mumbled, glancing proudly at her older sister.

"Theres nothing she cant face" Spike mumbled, hearing Dawn and being just loud enough so only she heard his loving reply.

"Except for the bunnies..." Anya said absentmindedly, having picked up on their conversation because she wasn't in full swing with the big team singing.

_Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-_

I liked this chapter, what was your favorite part? You've gotta have one, PLEEEEEASE! REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH BUFFY ON TOP!


	5. Feelings Of Devotion

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. I just changed a few of the song lyrics, not like I have them copyrighted either.

AN: I realize this song happens at the beginning but I really want to stick it in here, plus I've been mixing stuff up anyway! Also I'm putting some metaphor in here, a lot of which may not make sense to you... feel free to ask if you don't get it!

_Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-_

Buffy walked through the graveyard holding back a cheery hum, afraid of bursting out into song.

"Hey!" Angel called and caught up with her, smiling and putting his hands in his pockets. Buffy smiled back, it was nice having Angel around. She'd had so many things she wanted to talk to him about, things like...

"Every single night  
The same arrangement  
I go out and fight the fight  
Still I always feel  
This strange estrangement..." Buffy trailed off, thinking of how she had been feeling less and less close to her friends as the days went on, and how she hadn't really cared.

"You're being here isn't real  
Staying here isn't right." Angel sang softly, not really knowing how he knew what he did. Then Angel realized anything he sang could be blamed on this dumb singing curse, he held back a vampirish grin and started singing again.

"I've been making shows of averting girls  
Just hoping no one knows  
That I've been  
dwelling on our devotions  
Walking through the past." Angel sang about all the times he'd thought about Buffy since he left. He met Buffy's eyes for a split second, there was just a flicker of emotion before they went blank again and she turned away.

"No one seems to get through my heart..." Buffy sang softly, he wasn't getting through to her now and no one had since he'd left. She'd missed him... badly. Buffy didn't turn to face him but she did slow down so she was in step beside him.

"I thought I was brave  
And maybe righteous  
Now I find I'm weakening..." Angel cautiously slid a hand out of his pocket let it gently brush against Buffy's cold hand.

"Coming from your tomb  
You'll find this fight just  
Doesn't stand for a thing." Buffy glanced quickly at Angel, she was so cold that even his skin felt warm, or maybe it was just his touch.

"That's just not your ring." Angel sang with a concerned smile, Buffy knew they were fighting to save lives and protect people from harm. Surely she cared about all that. Angel tentatively laced his fingers with hers and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Maybe they couldn't be _together_ but he could still be there for her.

"Thanks for noticing..." Buffy said flatly, all of her friends seemed to be too happy with the fact that she was back to notice something wasn't right or maybe they didn't want to know. But even so, she didn't see anything worth fighting for anymore... Angel didn't know what he was talking about. Suddenly a small group of demons and vampires came together and started singing to Angel with freakishly happy smiles on their faces.

"She does pretty well with fiends from hell  
But lately..." The demons started together and branched off as Buffy attacked.

"Can't you tell?" a confused vampire asked of Angel, Buffy quickly dusted the singing ghoul.

"That she's just  
Loosing all devotions  
Faking it somehow" A large green demon continued, until Buffy chopped its head off. Angel stared bewildered around at the different demons, how did these possessed singing creatures of the night know so much about Buffy.

"She's not even half the girl she-ow…" A reddish orange demon was cut off mid verse by a sword swung through his chest.

"Will it stay this way forever  
singing through all life's endeavors?" Buffy sang tiredly wiping sweat off her brow and continuing quickly on.

A handsome princely looking man with golden locks and hazel brown eyes turned to Buffy with his arms spread wide.

"How can I repay-" the man sang in a glorious deep voice.

"Whatever  
She don't want to be-" Angel sang and shoved the tall handsome man out of his way with ease, trying fiercely to catch up with Buffy. If she had to put up with crackpots like that every night... no wonder she was so depressed!

"Loosing all devotion  
Losing all the drive  
I can't even see if this is really me..." Buffy sang in a feeble voice, turning to meet Angel in the eyes. He eyes staring sadly at him, waiting for some answer. Angel knew that look her eyes, that longing.

"We just want to be..." Angel sang softly, cupping her face in his hand.

"Alive" They both sang softly, leaning close to each other until their lips brushed against each other in a quick but passionate kiss.

_Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-Feeling-Once-More-With-_

Now before anyone kills me, I'm not quite sure if I'm a Spuffy or a Bangel fan. But she defiantly has some genuine feelings for Angel and there's stuff he can relate to with her that Spike can't. It took me a long time to get this up and I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
